Lost
by pnkrchik
Summary: Paul's 21st birthday changes his life forever. AH


**Authors note**: Ok so this totally just popped into my head. It has a sad ending and I'm usually the fluffy type but yeah I just had to get this out there hehe.

* * *

I was so excited to give Paul his birthday present. It wasn't much, but yet it was if that makes sense. I spent the entire day trying to figure out the best way to give it to him. Finally, I decided that I should just surprise him at his house, stick it in his hand, and hope to god that he loves it as much as I do.

Getting ready was especially difficult, since I couldn't decide what to wear. After many long, long hours of digging through the closet, I decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a flowy white blouse tucked in with a black cardigan over it and my favorite black leather boots. I couldn't wait to surprise Paul.

Once I was done with my hair and makeup, I grabbed my car keys and purse and left to Paul's. For some reason I felt the drive seemed longer than usual. I hated having weird feelings like this but I just put it off. This wasn't going to ruin my great mood.

I pulled into Paul's driveway and hopped out of the car. I was relieved to see that Paul's car was still here. I stepped onto the porch and was surprised to see that the door was ajar. That is very unlike Paul. He is always on my case about keeping the doors and windows locked at all times. I brushed it off and walked inside. The house was dark and quiet, but I could see the faint glow of light coming from upstairs. That must be Paul, I thought. I slowly ascended up the stairs and found Paul's door was open a crack. I pushed open the door ready to jump him and screech HAPPY BIRTHDAY, but what I saw made me stop in my tracks. Paul was lying on the bed, naked, with my stepsister bouncing up and down on top of him. I gasped, which caused both their heads to snap up in my direction. Paul seemed to break out of whatever trance he was in and he jumped up, pushing Victoria off of him. Tears were streaming down my face and I quickly turned on my heel and ran down the stairs.

"Delilah! WAIT!" he called after me.

I was just about to open the door when I felt his hand on my arm pulling me back.

"Dee, please, just let me-"

"NO!" I cried out "I don't want to hear it Paul. I thought you loved me. I thought you I meant something to you! You promised you'd never hurt me."

"I'm sorry. I do love you, more than anything, please just let me explain" he begged.

I couldn't be here. I needed to leave. I felt like I was suffocating in there. Instead of answering him, I ran out the door and into my car. I glanced at Paul who was standing on the porch with his head hanging down. I sped away as fast as I could.

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get far, far away. It was late and dark out. I was so hurt and angry and lonely and confused. All these emotions were building inside of me and I felt as if I would burst. Then, all of a sudden, a blinding light flooded into the car. I looked to my left to see what it was and before I could comprehend anything, everything went black.

* * *

Oh god. What is wrong with me? I promised her that I would never ever hurt her, and I went and did just that. I don't know what came over me. One minute Victoria was over wishing me a happy birthday, and the next I was breaking my soul mate's heart. I hope she can forgive me. I'm worried sick about her. I just need to make everything right. I'll spend forever making it up to her if that's what she wants. It's been 6 hours since she left but it feels like a lifetime. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a loud knocking on the door. I quickly got up to answer it, hoping that it was my Delilah. God what I would give to just see her face again

I pulled the door open and two cops stood on the other side. My heart immediately sunk.

"Are you Paul Richards?" one of the cops asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I was getting a little antsy.

"Well, son, I'm sorry to say that your girlfriend was in a car accident tonight. She didn't make it."

The whole world stopped. I couldn't breathe. "She didn't make it" Those words kept on replaying over and over in my head. No, no no no no no. She can't be gone, not like this. I didn't even notice the hot tears that were freely running down my cheeks until one of the cops spoke up.

"We're so sorry," the other officer said, "we found this in her car. It has your name on it."

He handed me an envelope with PAUL written in Delilah's beautiful cursive. I slipped it in my back pocket. The officers asked me a few questions, but left soon after. Once I closed the door, I sat down on the couch and pulled the letter out of my pocket. I hesitated awhile before carefully tearing it open. There was a letter inside with something attached to the back.

_Happy birthday Paul!_

_ Wow, baby, your 21 now! Can you believe how far you've come? Well I want you to know how proud I am of you. You do so much for me each and every day, and I'll spend forever thanking you for that. I know that this doesn't seem like much, but it really is! Well, I really hope that you're as happy about this as I am. It's kind of a present for both of us but I know you'll love it all the same. So here it is…. I'm pregnant. Can you believe that? I know we've always talked about having kids after we're married, and we're still really young, but who cares? I'm so happy to have you're baby growing inside of me. I've known for about 3 weeks, but I thought that this would be the best way to surprise you. We can do it baby, I know we can. You're going to be the most amazing daddy in the world. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Paul. I love you so much. You're my whole world, and I'll stay by your side forever. Happy birthday baby._

_ Love always,_

_Delilah_

My hands were trembling uncontrollably. My world came crashing down. I shakily turned the letter over to the attachment on the back. It was a sonogram. I could see our little baby. It didn't look like much but it was everything to me. I just stared and stared at the picture, until I saw a droplet of water land on the glossy paper. I didn't even realize I was crying until now. That's when the realization of everything I lost came crashing down on me. I backed up until I hit the wall and slid down until I felt the plush carpet beneath me. I sobbed and sobbed in never ending sorrow. This pain in my heart wouldn't go away. I stayed that was the rest of the night. When I finally picked myself up, I walked out the door to join my lost family.

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
